<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober'20 by Windwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099748">Kinktober'20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave'>Windwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Billions (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power (TV 2014), 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Choking, Crossover Pairings, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Sex Toys, Sexting, kgdaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник разных кинковых драбблов по разным ролям Фрэнка Грилло и Кэллана Малви (гидрахазбандс и не только!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Daddy (Wolf Warriors)/Anatoli Knyazev, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Nico Tanner/Dean | Milan (Power)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Choking | Удушение (Брок Рамлоу/Джек Роллинз, Brock Rumlow/Jack Rollins)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор не умер, у автора с сентября – затяжной и какой-то непробиваемо-тоскливый райтерский блок, и этот кинктобер – попытка хоть как-то заставить себя снова писать, потому что идей и планов – на оба моих впроцессеника и еще пару других тестов хватит, а фикрайтерских сил – нет.<br/>всем кто ждёт – спасибо и извините, что заставляю так долго ждать :С</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Давай, въеби мне.</p><p>Кроме них в квинджете уже никого нет, даже техники не бродят вокруг. Джек об этом позаботился.</p><p>— Давай. Въеби, — повторяет Рамлоу и весело скалится. Улыбка на его покрытом кровью лице выглядит ещё злее обычного. </p><p>Очень хочется подчиниться: кулаком — в челюсть, затем добавить под дых, пройтись пару раз по рёбрам и на десерт — снова по челюсти. Вот только Рамлоу от него этого и ждёт.</p><p>Ждёт и смотрит — весело, самоуверенно, зло, но с каждой секундой он всё тяжелее опирается спиной о переборку пассажирского отсека. </p><p>Кровь не только на лице Рамлоу. Ей пропиталась форменная чёрная футболка, она засохла на руках — от ладоней до исполосованных осколками бицепсов. Это нисколько не портит их — чёрт, да их вообще ничто не способно испортить, и Джек на пару секунд зависает от вида покрытой бордовыми следами загорелой кожи, под которой перекатываются мышцы. </p><p>Вот только сейчас не вся эта кровь чужая. Большая, чёрт побери, часть этой крови — не чужая.</p><p>И Джек знает, что чёлка Рамлоу выглядит идеально уложенной не потому, что тот пользуется каким-то охуительным супер-воском, способным выдержать трёхдневную миссию по «никто-не-может-просто-наебать-ГИДРУ»-зачистке. Просто на чёрных волосах засохшую кровь очень плохо видно.</p><p>— Может, я даже удачно упаду, ударюсь головой, откинусь, и ты станешь новым командиром Страйка, — не переставая скалиться, мечтательно говорит Рамлоу.</p><p>Это — последнее, чего хочет Джек. </p><p>— А если ты упадёшь неудачно, ёбнешься виском и станешь беспомощным овощем? </p><p>— Тогда тебе придется вскрыть моё завещание и подарить мне милость. </p><p>— Я <b>уже</b> чуть не вскрыл твоё завещание, мудила тупая, когда ты бессмысленно рискнул своей задницей. Трижды за три дня.</p><p>— О, — окровавленный Чеширский Кот, по недоразумению принявший облик Брока Рамлоу, довольно жмурится. — Так въеби мне за это. </p><p>Под его пристальным взглядом Джек делает шаг вперёд.</p><p>Он знает, что собирается сделать. Он знает, что это — нарушение субординации, но субординация — это не порядок (приходящий через боль, Хайль Гидра!), это разрешено, это можно.</p><p>Шея под его ладонью — холодная, в корке засохшей крови. Щетина чуть покалывает пальцы, из-под ворота футболки виднеется край повязки на плече. </p><p>Рамлоу выжидающе смотрит снизу вверх, и его пульс куда медленнее обычного (что, конечно, совершенно не удивительно для того, кто потерял за последние дни пару литров крови). </p><p>— Не смей делать это со мной, — шепчет, растягивая слова, Джек.</p><p>С каждым следующим словом он всё сильнее вдавливает пальцы в кожу, а замолчав, перехватывает напряжённую шею второй рукой. </p><p>— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло шепчет Рамлоу, а когда Джек с яростью встряхивает его, повторяет. — Поцелуй. И я пообещаю больше так не делать.</p><p>Джек не верит ему. Не верит — и напрягает мышцы, слегка приподнимая Рамлоу за шею. В тишине слышится тихий скрип ботинок, когда тот встаёт на носки, инстинктивно пытаясь ухватить немного воздуха.</p><p>Стоит их лицам оказаться так близко друг к другу, что Джек ловит прерывистое дыхание с губ, он сжимает ладони ещё сильнее.</p><p>— После того как выйдешь из лазарета, — говорит он, глядя в глаза Рамлоу, покрасневшие от усталости и боли, с затопившими всю радужку от недостатка воздуха зрачками. </p><p>И приподнимает его за горло ещё чуть выше — это чертовски тяжело, но напряжённая шея под пальцами, едва-едва срывающееся с пересохших губ дыхание и вцепившаяся ему в предплечье ладонь стоят того. </p><p>Джек хорошо знает пределы чужого тела, и разжимает хватку в тот самый нужный момент, чтобы подхватить хрипло кашляющего и сползающего по стене Рамлоу. Не на руки, это уж <b>слишком</b>, просто в охапку. </p><p>К счастью, лазарет от подземных ангаров Трискелиона совсем недалеко.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Send nudes | Скинь нюдсы (Анатолий Князев/Биг Дэдди, Anatoli Knyazev/Big Daddy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>если вы не знаете\забыли, кто это, то вот кто это :D<br/>Биг Дэдди<br/>https://i.imgur.com/bpRKYRn.jpg<br/>и Анатолий Князев<br/>https://i.imgur.com/4SjdXdj.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В гуле ночного клуба Князев скорее чувствует, чем слышит вибрацию во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Телефоны и номера он меняет как машины и шестёрок; может, даже чаще — образ жизни обязывает. Те, кому нужно, всегда найдут способ связаться с ним, и потому номер, с которого приходит сообщение, он не узнаёт. </p><p>Зато узнаёт всё остальное. Ни один человек в здравом уме не станет посылать Анатолию Князеву — наёмнику, убийце и террористу из красного циркуляра Интерпола, фотографию роскошного до тошноты — золото, резьба по дереву, алый бархат — кресла с припиской «ну как тебе?».</p><p>А Биг Дэдди — ебанутый. И его имя стоит рядом в том же циркуляре.  </p><p>Ничего не ответив, Князев кладёт телефон рядом с собой на стойку и кивком указывает бармену на свой хайбол — повторить. У него ещё остаётся немного времени до встречи с заказчиком по поставке оружия в Венесуэлу.</p><p>Едва бармен ставит перед ним его двойной островной виски, телефон снова вибрирует.</p><p>«Нет? А это?»</p><p>Второе кресло ещё хуже первого: золота нет, зато есть крокодиловая кожа. Много крокодиловой кожи. И настолько широкие подлокотники, что вопрос, не собирается ли Дэдди на них ебаться, напрашивается сам собой. </p><p>Но Князев игнорирует и это, что, похоже, начинает раздражать Дэдди, потому что третье сообщение приходит куда быстрее.</p><p>«Блядь, да помоги ты выбрать. Может, это? Кстати, твой заказчик любит избавляться от исполнителей, так что будь с этим мудаком поосторожней». </p><p>Вот теперь ублюдку действительно удаётся привлечь его внимание. </p><p>Кресло, кстати, поистине уродливое. Огромное, несуразное сиденье обито чёрным бархатом, массивная спинка вся состоит из сверкающих золотых граней, складывающихся в человеческий череп.</p><p>Почему-то Князев уверен, что Дэдди его уже купил.</p><p>«Лучше табуретку с хуями себе купи. И сядь на неё. А теперь отъебись».</p><p>Удивительно, но телефон замолкает, и Князев успевает отдать приказ своим парням отыскать информатора, нашедшего заказчика — и явно слившего потом эту информацию кому не надо, чтобы подготовили его к долгому проникновенному разговору, допить свой виски и успокоиться.</p><p>До назначенной встречи остаётся едва ли больше пяти минут, и Князев уже увидит пытающихся незаметно слиться с толпой секьюрити — хуёвых, очевидно, секьюрити. Он уже хочет убрать телефон в карман пиджака, когда экран наконец оживает.</p><p>Сначала приходит сообщение. «Зачем покупать, у меня такая есть»</p><p>Следом он видит фотографию.</p><p>Взгляд Князева цепляется за ботинки — единственное, что потрудился оставить на себе Дэдди. Свои любимые уёбищные тактические ботинки, сейчас небрежно расшнурованные. </p><p>Потом Князев смотрит на загорелые ладони, упирающиеся в сиденье стула.</p><p>Абсолютно прозрачного плексигласового стула с массивными ножками и высокой спинкой — тоже прозрачной, так что Князев может в деталях рассмотреть, как напряжены бёдра и ягодицы Дэдди, насадившегося на золотой — почему, сука, золотой? — дилдо, закреплённый на спинке. </p><p>Коротко выдохнув, Князев свайпает фотографию влево, недрогнувшей рукой убирает телефон в карман пиджака и разворачивается к заходящему к нему со спины в компании пары телохранителей Эктору Пальме — наркобарону, планирующему небольшой государственный переворот; разумеется — не без сторонней помощи, которую Анатолий Князев любезно готов ему оказать всего лишь за пару десятков миллионов долларов.</p><p>Телефон он достаёт лишь через пару часов, когда давящая на уши музыка ночного клуба сменяется тишиной снятых на пару дней апартаментов. </p><p>Удивительно, но новое сообщение всего одно, и не с фотографией, а с видео.</p><p>На нём нет звука, но у Князева хорошая память, и он легко может представить, как хрипло и коротко постанывает Дэдди, неторопливо покачивая из стороны в сторону бёдрами, позволяя покрытому смазкой сияющему дилдо входить в него всё глубже. Насадившись до конца, он прогибается в спине ещё сильнее и оборачивается, глядя в камеру через плечо. Растрёпанная челка, злая ебанутая улыбка, которую так хотелось бы стереть с его лица, кончик языка, коротко касающийся чуть приоткрытых губ. Дэдди смотрит в камеру несколько секунд, а потом отворачивается, упирается поудобнее ладонями в стул — на плечах и спине охуительно красиво перекатываются мускулы — и начинает двигаться. Он трахает себя быстрыми, короткими движениями — и через сорок секунд видео заканчивается, чтобы запуститься заново. </p><p>Князев позволяет себе посмотреть видео дважды, потом коротко пишет в ответ: «завтра буду в Луанде», наливает себе виски из мини-бара, залпом выпивает, добавляет в стакан ещё, но только чтобы утопить в нём телефон — всё, что нужно, он уже запомнил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hair pulling, biting | Тянуть волосы, укусы (Милан/Нико Таннер, Milan/Nico Tanner)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мой дорогой Нико.</p><p>Его никто так не зовёт; такого не позволяют себе даже те, кто знает Нико очень, очень давно. </p><p>— Мой дорогой, дорогой Нико, — повторяет голос. </p><p>Он доносится откуда-то слева и чуть сверху. Плотная повязка на глазах сбивает все ощущения, заставляет панически вертеть головой. Лёгшая на щёку ладонь останавливает это движение, но от прикосновения становится еще страшнее.</p><p>Потому что Нико узнаёт этот акцент и этот голос.</p><p>Потому что никому, кроме Милана не пришло бы в голову похитить его посреди пробежки по ночному парку и притащить куда-то… нет, это не подвал, запахи не те — и привязать за запястья и лодыжки к стулу.</p><p>— Кажется, ты забыл наш уговор.</p><p>Теперь обманчиво-мягкий голос звучит ближе, и Нико чувствует терпкий, перечный шлейф чужого парфюма. </p><p>Ладонь плавно сдвигается с его щеки на затылок, а в следующий момент на его коротких волосах с силой смыкаются пальцы. Милан рывком оттягивает голову Нико назад и шепчет уже на ухо: </p><p>— Я заплатил. Ты обещал. Месяц, Нико, ты обещал справиться за месяц. И где же моя картина?</p><p>Нико напрягается всем телом, от плеч до запястий, но связали его на совесть, и не верёвками, а пластиковыми стяжками, больно впивающимися в кожу.</p><p>— Я говорил, — сейчас бы посмотреть Милану в глаза, чтобы понять, действительно ли он разъярён или просто играет с ним так, но Нико остаётся лишь надеяться, что это — просто слишком ебанутая игра. — Говорил, что ни одна картина не может появиться по расписанию…</p><p>— Оправдываешься.</p><p>Милан дёргает рукой так резко, что Нико на мгновение кажется, что сейчас хрустнут позвонки в шее. </p><p>— Ходишь на пробежки. Обдалбываешься кислотой. Кормишь уток. Пытаешься утонуть в бассейне. Но не выполняешь обещание. </p><p>«Я ищу вдохновение», — хочет ответить Нико, но для Милана это тоже будет всего лишь оправданием. А ещё — «Какого чёрта ты за мной следишь?»</p><p>Милан не убьёт его, конечно нет; сделает что похуже? Возможно. Нико не знает, как далеко может зайти этот ебанутый серб в своих попытках получить желаемое.</p><p>Ладонь на его волосах разжимается, но едва Нико успевает выдохнуть и перестать чувствовать боль, как Милан усаживается к нему на колени. Он тяжёлый, тяжелее Нико, и куда его выше, но движется легко и плавно.</p><p>— Что мне сделать, чтобы к тебе вернулось вдохновение, мой дорогой Нико?</p><p>— Перестань угрожать мне. </p><p>Он слышит смешок. Негромкий, короткий. А затем Милан ловит его шею в сгиб локтя, сжимает, заставляя Нико уткнуться лицо к себе в рубашку. И снова смеётся.</p><p>— Никогда. Тебе же это нравится.</p><p>«Нет», — мог бы ответить Нико.</p><p>— Да, — звучит самый искренний ответ, от которого противно самому.</p><p>— Нравится, — повторяет Милан, и сжимает шею Нико ещё сильнее. Он знает, как душить людей, наверняка на его счету не один труп, ведь не бывает наркоторговца, не оставившего за собой кровавый след — и не хочет убивать Нико. Всего лишь заставить его надсадно кашлять и жадно хватать воздух пересохшим ртом.</p><p>— И ты закончишь работу к концу недели.</p><p>Он снова прихватывает Нико за волосы — теперь за чёлку, и тянет так же резко, заставляя откинуть голову на бок, открывая шею.</p><p>Нико знает, что будет дальше. И отчаянно жмурится под повязкой в ожидании боли.</p><p>Милан с силой сжимает зубы, отпускает, кусает вновь — каждый укус чуть в стороне от предыдущего. Они охватывают шею Нико полосой горящей кожи, и он знает — уже скоро она превратится в тёмное кольцо кровоподтеков. </p><p>— Но конец недели — завтра, — выдыхает он в момент, когда Милан слегка отстраняется. И улыбается. Наверняка улыбается. А потом касается кажущимися ледяными пальцами его горящей щеки.</p><p>— Я знаю. Так что постарайся. А иначе…</p><p>«Иначе» — это боль, это кровь, это отчаяние и ужас на грани смерти.</p><p>И Нико не хочет подступать близко к этому «иначе», потому что знает — оно ему может понравиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>